


The Diamond Dust Of Winter

by Call_Me_Clarence



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, KatsJohnlockXmas2019, Kissing, M/M, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:40:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21641593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Call_Me_Clarence/pseuds/Call_Me_Clarence
Summary: John awakens in the night to an empty bed. Where has his mad genius gone off to?
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 16
Kudos: 76
Collections: Kat's Johnlock Xmas 2019





	The Diamond Dust Of Winter

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Алмазная пыль зимы](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21766684) by [Little_Unicorn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn)



> Beta'd by rosie_bean
> 
> Made for the Kat's Johnlock Xmas Challenge. The prompt was 'Snow'.

John awoke, sleep-slowed arm reaching for the Sherlock he thought he was sure to find. When he was met by nothing but empty, cold sheets, he groggily blinked awake, lifted his head and looked about the room.

They were in Sherlock’s room this time, as John had been much too tired for the trek upstairs to his own bed. He knew eventually they were just going to have to consolidate things, join two rooms into one; because so far, ever since they had decided that sex and sleeping together were now _definitely_ part of their relationship, they’d slept in the same bed every night. 

It shocked John to think that it had been just under four months now. He blearily wondered if four-month anniversaries were a thing, as he got up from the bed and trudged out the bedroom, his footsteps heavy with his tiredness.

He didn’t hear the violin as he walked down the hall--the usual sign that Sherlock wasn’t having such a good night--and instead was met by an increasing chill.

“Bloody hell, Sherlock. Do you have the window open?” John asked, rubbing his arms and shivering as he approached his madman, who perched on a windowsill, head stuck out said window. The living room was dark, and Sherlock was outlined by the orange-gone-pink streetlamps.

Sherlock ducked back in, a smile on his face. “John,” he said excitedly, “It’s snowing.”

John chuckled at the flakes of white dotting Sherlock’s dark curls, illuminated just barely by the light shining through from behind him.

“I can see that.” John smiled, joining Sherlock by the window and sticking his own head out as well.

The street was empty at this hour -- it wasn’t the norm, but as cold as it was, people tended to stay indoors -- and a perfect layer of white blanketed the street and sidewalks below. It was the light flurries of snow that had changed the usual harsh neon orange of the streetlamps into the pleasing soft-pink glow.

When the snow came down this heavily, creating an almost foggy atmosphere, it was hard to tell just how everything would sparkle in the light. But John knew that when the snow let up a little, he would be able to see the impossible shine covering everything, like crushed diamonds, adding new beauty to a scene that would otherwise be so humdrum. Winter Wonderland indeed.

John ducked his head back in, absolutely freezing, but unable to suppress the laughter at Sherlock dusting off the snowflakes that must now be coating his own hair.

Before John could ask if they could please shut the window so they wouldn’t freeze to death, Sherlock dropped his head down and pressed his lips to John’s in a sweet kiss. 

John chuckled again, into the kiss, opening his mouth with the action and Sherlock fully seized the opportunity. 

John caught the taste of toothpaste, and though he tried not to let it deter him, he still pulled back. Sherlock followed after him with a hunger for more. John gave a few quick, reassuring pecks to his lips before smiling up at him. Sherlock smiled back endearingly.

“You been smoking?” John asked softly, feeling his brows pull down in concern. If Sherlock was smoking, then he was likely trying to solve a problem that had him too stressed out to think properly. That, or he was just too stressed out in general. 

Sherlock pressed his forehead to John’s, nodding against it. 

“I was...” he admitted, a bit sheepishly, before biting his lower lip, eyes lighting up with excitement, “But then it started _snowing_.” 

John raised his brow as a smile still played on his lips, “Oh, a bit of snow will get you to quit, will it? Well then,” he wrapped his arms around Sherlock’s waist, “I can think of a few places we might move to.”

“Oh?” Sherlock smiled, dipping in for a quick kiss before pulling back.

“Mhm,” John answered, pulling Sherlock down for another press of lips. He rubbed his stubbled cheek against Sherlock’s smooth one -- the man honestly never got a five-o-clock shadow. “Antarctica being top of the list.” he pulled away to see the glint of humour in Sherlock’s eyes.

“You know there are other places that have consistent snowfall, yet are far less remote? What type of cases would we get up there?” Sherlock quirked a brow.

“Damn the cases.” John said, and Sherlock gave a mock gasp. “The more remote the better. I’d have you all to myself if I could.”

“But...” Sherlock looked genuinely puzzled, “You _do_ have me all to yourself.”

John laughed, finding his partner’s expression quite adorable. “I love you,” he whispered into the closing distance between them.

Sherlock’s eyes did that thing where John could see the absurd amount of thoughts whirring past them, as if they were one of those old microfilm readers that used to make John seasick back in school. They let him have a glimpse into Sherlock’s mind palace. Among the flickers of emotion that John was able grasp before they passed by, wonder and shock seemed the most prevalent. 

And his face, God, his face... That wonder expressed itself in the soft subtlety of his smile, and the shock was in the small ‘o’ of his mouth. And, John noticed, there was a small amount of disbelief catching in the crease between his brows. 

Sherlock always seemed to get like this when John told him he loved him. Even though he’d been saying it multiple times a day for these past four months, as if his lips couldn’t say it enough. Ever since that first day... the one where there had been too close a call on Sherlock’s part, a bullet speeding past, taking a chunk out of his Belstaff, but luckily leaving Sherlock with nothing but a graze. John had decided he couldn’t contain it anymore. Couldn’t risk Sherlock never getting the chance to hear John say those words. And so he’d just said them. Right there and then, while Sherlock sat grumbling on the back bumper of the ambulance. They hadn’t been alone, but John had said it anyways. In front of the EMT. In front of Greg. Hell, even Sally Donovan and Anderson were there. Sherlock had given him this almost quizzical look, and then smiled in a way John hadn’t before seen. And so John decided he’d just keep on saying it.

“Me too,” Sherlock breathed softly, swaying between them as if he were intoxicated, “I love you, too.”

John smiled, “I know, you silly git. Now c’mere.” 

They kissed in front of the open window, snow drifting down outside in soft tufts, while the pink glow of the streetlamps outlined their joined frames. John forgot how cold he was. All he could feel was the warmth of Sherlock’s lips, and the warmth radiating and pulsing out from his heart.

The snow continued to fall outside, completely unaware of the two men it had brought together that night to watch its slow descent, and of all the people around London who had come to stare out their windows at its beautiful flurry. 

The snow continued to fall. Sherlock and John continued to kiss. Everything was soft, shining and hued in pinks. This was a moment crystallized in time, coated in the diamond dust of winter. This was a moment that John Watson would never, ever forget.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Feel free to leave a comment, a kudo, or just send me and rosie_bean some nice vibes via telepathy. Also make sure to keep bundled up this winter! No leaving windows open to makeout with your significant others in front of. Not worth the heating bill, trust me.


End file.
